ikkitousen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyosho's Arc: Ambitious Sousou takes Charge
Kyosho's Arc: Ambitious Sousou takes Charge is the fictitious 55th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the sixth episode of Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers. Summary Kyosho's influence over the regional schools had diminished to the point that they seceded and rose to power for themselves. While they competed with each other to become the next superpower, Sousou sat back and enjoyed some R&R with Kakouton. While everyone looked to Sousou for a plan to take back whats theirs, the great leader admitted his boredom of just sitting around and decided to take action. As he said that, Bunwa Kaku appeared and agreed with Sousou's remark of being bored of not fighting and humbly requested to join Kyosho again. Sousou accepted and believed she wanted the position of strategist. However, to his surpise, she said that she'd rather be a secondary adviser to his "actual" strategist. Sousou inquired as to what Kaku was talking about and suddenly, behind her, a voice is heard referring to himself as the strategist. Sousou requested the name of the speaker who announced himself to be Bunro Juniku. Everyone was amazed; 1800 years ago, Bunro Juniku was Moutoku Sousou's most brilliant strategist that led him to lay the foundations for his conquest. After the incident with Chuutatsu Shibai, Sousou wasn't too keen on trusting him just yet, however, behind Juniku were the three pillared gods, Bunen Choryo, and a plethora of other fighters that bowed down before Sousou. Juniku called them his "offerings of submission" and Sousou decided to name him strategist. The next day, Juniku strategized Kyosho's plan of action; first: pacify Yoshu Private School, second: subdue Joshu Academy in the east, third: conquer Ryoshu Academy in the west, fourth: conquer Keishou High School, and finally subjugate Nanyo and Seito. Kyosho's primary fighters were there for the debriefing and agreed with Juniku's plan of action. Step 1 was about to begin with Sousou leading Juniku, Kaku, Kakouton, and the three pillared gods to Yoshu Private School, where the leader Entan and his brothers Enki and Enshou were fighting for control over the school. Instead of subjugating the three of them at once, Juniku advised Sousou to ally with Entan, via his strategist Kyoyuu, to defeat his brothers and then seize Yoshu from under him. Sousou followed his strategist's plan and it succeeded. Entan allowed Sousou's men to come in and Enki and Enshou were forced to surrender. After he thanked Sousou for his assistance, Entan tried to make him leave, but Sousou then threatened Entan to submit, which he did when his fighters decided to join the more capable Sousou over his weaker self. As Sousou was basking in his victory, a message was received that Choujuu of Enjo Academy had revolted and became a growing threat in the south. Though many of the other fighters were worried about him taking over Kyosho, Juniku remained calm and advised Sousou to deal with this situation himself. Sousou, trusting his tactician, ordered Juniku, Teni and Kaku to accompany him to Enjo Academy and speak to Choujuu himself. Appearing Characters Kyosho Academy * Moutoku Sousou * Bunro Juniku * Genjou Kakouton * Bunwa Kaku * Myosai Kakouen * Chuukou Kyocho * Shikou Soujin * Teni * Bunen Choryo * Bunken Gakushin * Koumei Jokou * Shungai Chouko Yoshu Private School * Entan * Enki * Enshou * Denpo (Tian Feng) * Kyoyuu (Xu You) * Junukei (Chunyu Qiong) * Chouen (Zhang Yan) * Kakuto (Guo Tu) Trivia * Bunro Juniku is the Japanese equivalent of Xun Yu (stylename: Wenruo) * Entan, Enki and Enshou are the Japanese equivalents of Yuan Tan, Yuan Xi and Yuan Shang respectively. * Choujuu is the Japanese equivalent of Zhang Xiu. * Enjo Academy is the equivalent of Wancheng (Wan Castle).